Proyecto centinela
by chibi nina
Summary: Tony Stark ha decidido dedicarse de lleno a ser un héroe y un hombre de negocio, aunque eso signifique perder a la mujer que ama. En cambio, lo x-men, están decididos, a frenar el proyecto centinela, lo que lleva a Rogue a ser la nueva asistente de Ironman, ¿Qué les deparará el destino?


Sé que debo muchas historias, pero desde que se me ocurrió la trama de este fic, no lo gro sacármelo de la cabeza. Es como si pidiera a gritos ser escrito. La historia es diferente, no diría que imposible, porque si algo me ha enseñado Marvel Comic's es que todo se vale.

**Declaración: **Ninguno de los personajes aquí dispuesto, me pertenecen, pero si Stand Lee, está leyendo esto pido que me dejen a Rogue XD.

**Proyecto Centinela.**

**Cap. 1: Decisiones.**

**Industrias Stark 9:00 am (Momento Actual)**

Tony miraba a través de la ventana de su nueva amplia oficina. Desde hace días rememoraba cada acontecimiento vivido en los últimos seis meses, aunque el que más le dolía, había sido la boda de Pepper con su ex jefe de seguridad Happy Hogan. La decisión de aceptar el compromiso, fue más de él, que de la misma Pepper. Tony, se sentía sumamente culpable por todos los peligros que la había hecho correr. En cambio, Hogan era un hombre más "normal", por decirlo de alguna manera.

Además la iniciativa Avengers, ya era un hecho, SHIELD o mejor dicho Fury, logró que se les aceptase de un todo, a pesar de los múltiples daños que siempre ocasionaban a las ciudades donde se presentaba. Sin embargo, muchos otros sujetos "súper" deseaban sumarse al grupo.

El sonido de los tacones en el despacho, le hizo tomar otro sorbo de su vaso de whisky. Pepper lo miraba preocupada y deshecha. Ella hubiese dado todo, porque aquel hombre se hubiese opuesto a la idea de perderla, pero por el contrario, no solo el mismo la había conducido al altar, sino, que le pidió que antes de irse, le consiguiese una buena asistente. Nadie era lo suficientemente buena, pensaba la rubia, mucho menos ahora, que industrias Stark había firmado un contrato multimillonario con el gobierno de los Estados Unidos. La idea construir robots gigantescos, que sirvieran como defensores del ciudadano común, contra la nueva amenaza del buró, los mutantes.

* * *

><p><strong>Escuela para jóvenes mutantes. (3 días antes)<strong>

El despacho del profesor Xavier, nunca estuvo tan lleno de individuos en su vida. Wolverine, se lamentaba por lo bajo de su olfato tan desarrollado. Los olores de perfume, sudor y hormonas lo estaban enloqueciendo. Y lo peor era que también todo el mundo hablaba a la vez. Sin pensarlo mucho, gritó que se callaran, mientras dejaba salir sus garras. Todo el mundo le dedico una mirada reprobatoria, pero eso permito al profesor retomar la palabra.

- Es necesario enviar a los chicos a sus casas, la escuela ya no es segura… - Reconocía el mutante de apariencia más vieja.

- Profesor, no existe sitio más seguro que este bajo la actual situación – Señalaba Ororo Monruo (Aka Tormenta).

- Tormenta tiene razón – Decía un joven de castaños cabellos y unos lentes extraños.

- Sé que todos piensan que es así – Les aseguraba el hombre en silla de ruedas – Pero Hank, me ha enviado un comunicado, apenas tengan el primer prototipo listo, lo enviaran para acá.

- Entonces, esto se transformará en un campo de concentración – Las palabras provenían de una hermosa jovencita, con un mechón plateado en su cabello – Por más que me cueste aceptarlo. Tal parece que Magneto tenía razón…

El silencio que prosiguió a aquellas palabras, solo reflejaba que todos lo habían pensado en su momento. Entonces fue el turno de Logan de hablar.

- Profesor, usted mismo ha dicho que el peligro real ocurrirá cuando el prototipo de los centinelas esté terminado… - El aludido asintió - ¿y si nunca lo terminan? – Aunque parecía una duda razonable, todo el mundo supo que aquello, solo era la punta del iceberg.

* * *

><p><strong>Industrias Stark 9:15 am.<strong>

La actual señora Hogan decidió romper el incómodo silencio.

- Señor Stark – Al iron man le dolió la forma tan ajena de llamarlo, pero esa había sido otra decisión tomada por la rubia, y como siempre, el simplemente la aceptaría. Dibujo una de sus mejores sonrisas y se la dedico, a la que deseo fuese la mujer que compartiera el resto de su vida junto a él.

- Dígame señora Hogan –Aunque su intención había sido pagarle con la misma moneda, entendió muy tarde, que a él le dolerían mucho más aquellas palabras.

- Quería comunicarle, que solo tres candidatas han pasado las dos primeras entrevistas. Ahora es el momento de que se reúna con ellas, para ver si son aptas para la el cargo – Pepper, se mordió la lengua, había usado la palabra aptas apropósito, sabía que nadie sería apta para llenar su zapatos y la mirada de Tony, le decía que él también pensaba lo mismo.

- Muy bien, entonces no las hagas esperar más – Comentó aparentando buen humor y sentándose detrás de su escritorio – Hazlas pasar…

* * *

><p><strong>Escuela de Jóvenes Mutantes (2 días antes)<strong>

El plan era interferir de alguna manera en los centros donde se estaban desarrollando los centinelas. La ventaja que poseían, era que una de las empresas era las del padre de Arcángel. Él podría mover los hilos de alguna manera, para que uno de sus compañeros terminase ocupando un cargo entre los encargados del proyecto.

Pero, Industrias Osborn e Industrias Stark eran otra cosa. No contaban con ningún conocido, aunque bien sabían que el profesor o Jean, podían sembrar algún recuerdo ficticio de alguno de ellos como trabajadores, pero eso seguí teniendo muchas aristas en contra. Por eso lo dejaron como última opción, y les pidieron a los miembros más jóvenes investigar las noticias reciente, de ambas corporaciones.

Marie leía sin mucho ánimo, casi todos los titulares se trataban del proyecto centinela y como se frenaría a la amenaza mutante. Se les catalogaba como monstruos, fenómenos y terroristas. Estaba a punto de apagar la laptop, cuando sus ojos se posaron en un pequeño anuncio que decía.

_"Se solicita joven mujer (22 a 30 años) de buena presencia, con conocimientos en contaduría, planificación de tiempo, atención al público y estrategia de negocios. Que hable por lo menos dos idiomas y que sea reservada. Por favor abstenerse la que no cumpla con los requerimientos. El cargo a desempeñar es asistente de la presidencia en Industrias Stark"_

Rogue no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa, pronto corrió hacia el despacho del profesor a comunicar su hallazgo. Pero luego todo fue un impedimento tras otro.

- Ya les dije que estoy dispuesta a infiltrarme – Decía convencida, desde que su relación con Bobby simplemente dejase de existir, ella quería avocarse a ser un miembro valioso de los x-men y está era su oportunidad.

- No niña – Otra vez, Logan conseguía un argumento en contra – Tus poderes, son demasiado peligrosos, como para estar rodeada de tanta gente.

- Pero, esos mismos poderes, son los que me permitirán hacerme con todos los conocimientos exigidos en el anuncio – Señalaba la muchacha.

- En eso tiene razón – Por fin, alguien la apoyaba. Aunque por como Scott la miraba, seguramente eso era lo único a su favor que diría.

- Quizás… - La voz de Jean atrajo la atención de todos, la pelirroja parecía meditar algo – Ororo – Dijo – ¿Aún tenemos el collar inhibidor desarrollado por industrias Trask? – La morena asintió y de repente entendió.

- Jean, ese collar parece un artefacto sacado de un película de Star Treck, no se lo irás a colocar a Rogue, ¿Verdad?.

- Se lo podemos dar a Forge y él lo adaptaría, para que fuese menos llamativo – Marie comenzaba a sonreír, saboreando su victoria, pero nuevamente Wolverine se opuso.

- La chica no está preparada – Pero esta vez, fue el profesor quien tuvo la última palabra.

- Creo, que ya es tiempo, de que Rogue nos demuestra sus capacidades…

* * *

><p><strong>Industrias Stark 10:30 am <strong>

La mutante giraba nerviosa el anillo entregado por Forge, el inventor de los x-men, había realizado un grandioso trabajo transformando aquel collar horrible y llamativo, en un pequeño anillo de acero inoxidable. Pero, ella aún estaba algo alterada, por el pequeño instante en el que desactivo el dispositivo, fue justo al darle la mano a la antigua asistente de Tony Stark. Ahora la vida, los miedos, la ansiedad y sobre todo el dolor de aquella mujer la estaban carcomiendo. Rogue se preguntaba, el porqué de la decisión de abandonar a su jefe, si ella lo amaba. Pero, antes de que diera con una respuesta posible, su nombre resonó en aquella antesala.

- Anna Marie D'Ancanto – La rubia era quien la llamaba. La chica tomó un portafolio de piel, que le había regalado Storm, y tomando un poco de aire para calmar los nervios avanzó hacia el interior de la oficina.

Tony miró entrar a la última de las candidatas, las primeras dos, solo se habían dedicado a coquetearle de forma vulgar. Y aunque no le desagradaba, tampoco era lo que buscaba en una asistente. La chica frente a él avanzaba con cierto nerviosismo, tenía el cabello de color castaño, un rostro algo aniñado, pero un cuerpo que no estaba nada mal. Se detuvo frente a él sosteniéndole la mirada y alargando una de sus blancas manos. A Stark, le pareció que le faltaba llevar algo de sol, porque estaba demasiado blanca, tanto que parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

Apenas, el hombre tuvo contacto con su mano, ella tuvo que reprimir la sorpresa que aún le provocaba el poder tocar a otros. Las manos del magnate no eran suaves y cuidadas, más bien contaban con algunas rugosidades, y uno que otro corte.

- Un placer Señor Stark, Mi nombre es Anna Marie D'Acanton – Dijo, intentando parecer segura. A Tony, aquella muchacha le recordaba mucho a Pepper la primera vez que la vio.

- Muy Bien, Anna Marie – La llamó, como si la conociera de toda la vida- Muy impresionante tu currículo. Graduada con Honores de Harvard – Al escuchar aquello, ella no pudo evitar recordar toda la treta y lavada de cerebro que tanto Jean, como el profesor, tuvieron que hacer. – Y nada más que en administración de negocio y economía internacional. – Ella le miraba, intentando no dejar que su rostro transmitiera la más mínima reacción. - ¿Qué opinas de los cambios que se están gestando en el mercado de lo hidrocarburos? – Soltó sin más el hombre.

- Pues no creo que logren generar un cambio significativo de alto impacto – Aseguro la mutante – Por lo menos no, en el futuro inmediato. Existen demasiados intereses en la industria del petróleo, como para que las energías limpias puedan acabar con ese mercado. Sin embargo, me parece recomendable el realizar productos y propiciar su uso. – Agregó segura – Además, tengo entendido que este edificio funciona con una celda fotonica capaz de asegurarle el funcionamiento por 20 años o ¿Me equivoco? – Tony sonreía, por fin un reto, así que procedió a realizar la siguiente pregunta en español.

- ¿Qué países latinoamericano has visitado? – Rogue no dudo en contestar, también en español.

- He visitado Perú, Argentina y Venezuela – Iron man, agregó en Japonés

- ¿Te gustaría cerrar un trato conmigo en Kioto?. - La castaña sonriendo, respondió.

- Solo si eso significa, que el empleo es mío – La risa de Stark, fue el anunció definitivo para Pepper, de que lo había perdido para siempre. La última chica, si llenó sus zapatos y hasta parecía haberlos roto. En silencio camino hasta Marie y colocó un contrato frente a sus ojos, sus acciones acallaron a Tony, quien intentó decir algo, pero la rubia no lo dejo.

- Sea bienvenida a Industrias Stark, señorita D'Acanto – Rogue la miró fijamente antes de firmar. Ella había logrado culminar el paso uno del plan, y de inmediato la realidad la golpeó, porque el paso uno, era el único que ella conocía.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, le pido a todo el que lo lea, me deje un pequeño comentario dejándome sus impresiones.<p>

También les indico que poseo una página en Facebook llamada Chibinina-Vanessa Boggio, donde posteo material extra de mis fic y además indico cada que vez que actualizo.

Besitos y hasta la próxima.


End file.
